1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliances utilizing glass paneled doors such as beverage refrigerators, wine coolers, ovens and, more particularly, to a decorative door for such appliances.
2. General Background and State of the Art
In recent years, it has become popular to equip appliances such as beverage refrigerators, wine coolers, ovens and others with doors that incorporated a glass panel through which the interior and its contents could be viewed. Conventionally, a metal frame could be employed in which a glass pane could be installed. The frame could be polished and reflective or could be non reflective with a brushed textured surface.
Some appliances have employed a glass door, eliminating the metal frame. In such embodiments, the glass was thick enough to be structurally sound and also sufficiently insulative as to maintain the temperature differentials between the interior and exterior of the appliance. However, the aesthetics of a reflective frame are lost when the glass door is used without the metal frame.